elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Nutsack
On August 15th, an amazing thing was discovered. Mako laughs whenever anyone says "nutsack." This was heavily exploited. All chatters are encouraged to say nutsack around Mako often. Mako also called me (Mari) a skank. Where did she pick up such language? D: "Katy": bleh hangy nutsacks x.x "Mako": Lmao. "Mako": Rofl. Stop saying that word. XD "Katy": which? "Mako": ... xD Bleh is fine. Hangy is fine. "Katy": ballz, scrotum or nutsack :P "Mako": XD Omfg. /cackling "Katy": .. does it make you laff? "Mako": It does. xD "Katy": :B dangly nutsack? "Mari": Nutsack what? Mako what's wrong with saying nutsack"? "Mako": STOP!!! XD "Katy": XD! now Im laughing "Mari": ....you realize I'm going to say it a lot on wednesday right? "Mako": Lmao. "Daichu": what's up with this nutsack thing chat? "Mari": I'm going to be like, Hey Mako? NUTSACK "Mako": XD NO. "Mari": And I'm going to do it in public. "Mako": /crying "Mari": XDDD <3 "Katy": I wish we had a webcam feed of you right now "Mako": Caaaaan't. Breathe. Omg. /fans self off "Katy": Ive never seen anyone laugh so hard at a word "Mari": I want nutsack to be a new elegante meme "Mako": XD Nu. "Schupuff": ..yes this "Mako": Okay. "Katy": you better add that to your wiki page :> "Mako": XD What? Who? "Katy": NUTSACK "Mako": XD "Daichu": and now you have to put nutsack into the subject line everytime someone tags OoTZelda "Mari": Add nutsacks to Mako's wiki page. "Mako": LMAO. "Mari": ahahahahahahahahaha oh my god yes THIS "Mari": I'll tag with Meth: "Nutsack: Thanks for not blowing up the kitchens." "Mako": So not happening. Lmao. "Daichu": you say that now "Mako": I'll make it a tag. "Katy": you know every time we see you its gonna be said "Keke": xDDD "Mako": I'll enter chat and you guys will be like, "NUTSACK". "Mari": Yes. We will. "Mako": Omfg. "Mako": So Jack in Titanic died. "Mari": Or at least I will. "Mako": And all I can think is... "Nutsack... Nutsack...! Wake up!" "Mari": *lol* "Mako": "Don't die! Nutsack... T_T" "Mari": I need to find this poem for you Mako. It's called "Balls" "Mako": Lmao. "Nashi": omg "Daichu": ...that reminds me of the ACDC song about big balls "Katy": and my balls are always bouncing to the left and to the right /acdc "Daichu": BUT WE'VE GOT THE BIGGEST BALLS OF THEM ALL "Mako": "I'll never let you. I promise. I'll never let you go, Nutsack." /lets go "Mari": fjkds;ajfk;las "Mako": XD "Daichu": this is such a classy chat to return to "Mako": I'm so damn classy. "Katy": yes. it is full of gonads "Mako": With my classy nutsack. "Katy": dont forget to trim the fuzz off your sack. "Mako": Why do we not have a wiki page about nutsacks? XD "Mako": But the fuzz of my sack makes me a man. "Daichu": ...trimming the bush makes the tree look taller "Mako": Michael to the rescue! "Katy": can redd sing big balls next time? "Mako": XD "Katy": actually i heard styx's come sail away last night and i thought of him. D: "Daichu": ...woah "Mari": I can't find the poem D: "Katy": sad aint it "Daichu": I had no idea that Finger Eleven's Paralyzer has shitty in it "Mari": but it basically was Michael Madsen going "Balls. Balls, balls, balls. CENTER of the UNIVERSE!" *DRAMATIC* "Mako": :[ "Mako": XD "Daichu": ....now I want to read that poem "Mari": I need to fiiiind it but I can't D: manawoof has entered the room. "Mana": NUTSACK manawoof has left the room. "Katy": xD "Mako": WTF. "Mari": jfkdls;ajfklds;ajfs;a "Mako": XD "Mako": skldjashduiayhudfiy89d] "Daichu": That is the new greeting in this chatroom. Whenever you enter or someone enters, you shriek NUTSACK and all will be well "Mako": Mari, you're a skank. xD "Mari": ilu2 <3 "Mako": 19:36:46 BiteMyValkyrie: MANA YOU TOOL. 19:36:46 BiteMyValkyrie: <3 19:36:51 Mana: :> 19:36:57 BiteMyValkyrie: I luff you. 19:37:00 Mana: "Mari" (7:35:48 PM): I dare you to go in, say NUTSACK to her and then leave. 19:37:03 Mana: ilu too~ 19:37:05 BiteMyValkyrie: LMAO. "Mari": XD My sides hurt from laughing "Mako": ksdlajdioayio Motherfu-- "Mako": ... "Mako": Damn it. xD "Mari": Where is the nutsack page on wiki? I want to add this stuff to it. "Mako": We don't have one. :[ "Mari": We need one. "Mako": Yes. Plz make us one. "Mari": ffff okay one sec "Mako": YAY. Category:Crack